Path of Darkness
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Sequal to Two Worlds:Squall and Cloud have pursued Sephiroth to a mysterious world filled with darkness. Things do'nt get easier when a powerful warrior, Atrum Posterus, swears to destroy them. Thus the epic story continues. Enjoy!
1. The Other Side

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter One

The Other Side

The feeling of travelling from one world to another through a magical portal is not at all plesent. The mind finds itself plauged by fear, the fear that something might go wrong. As such nobody who can travel between

worlds does so without good reason. Cloud Strife at the age of twenty-one had expereinced enough unpleasant things to be able to go through this rather nasty experience without peeing himself.

Cloud had spiky blond hair and wore a dark blue outfit with a half-cape on one side, and a sleeve over his left arm while his right arm was bare. Across his back was a large sword that was actually several swords

that had been made to mix together, they were wrapped in cloth strips tightly to keep them from coming apart during occasions like this, when you were travelling between worlds were a lost sword was lost for good.

Of course like any sane interdimensional traveller Cloud had a companion, Squall Leonheart, who was only really coming along to recue his grilfreind Rinoa Heartily from a maniac.

Squall had on black jeans and a black jacket. Two red belts were worn around his waist in an x, effectively creating a sheath for his weapon, a Revolver model gunblade.

Squall had brown hair and eyes. They were after a maniac by the name of Sephiroth, who as they both knew from personall experience was a force to be reckoned with. They were the greatest fighters from their

respective worlds, yet even together they had been unable to prevent Sephiroth's escape, a fact which had left Cloud in a really angry state.

"I think were almost there!!" Squall shouted while pointing ahead. Cloud looked forward and saw they were approaching what seemed to be a large swirly green thing. Then they flew out of it crashing onto cold hard stone

covered in spider-web cracks and coated with dust. Cloud quickly stood up, his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it out in an instants notice. However there was no need as the area seemed to be empty other then

them and a great deal of rubble. "What happened here?" Cloud wondered to himself. Squall quietly glanced around. They seemed to be inside the ruins of a large stone almost medeavil structure.

Through large gaps in the roof, if one could even call it that, they saw dark stormy grey clouds that blotted out the sun, giving the whole place a gloomy feel.

Cloud quickly noted the layout of the room, which had the appearance of being a chapel of some sort. Colored glass with all kinds of demonic beings going around the room seemed to confirm this, though it was clear that this was not

a freindly place.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the two peeked around the room. It did not take long to discover the broken shattered and old looking skeletons that littered the corners. They looked eerily human, but with slight differences.

While they certainly held the shape of a human, the faces were off, almost lion like, and one could not forget the tails. Spears and other whatnot lay strewn about as the first bits of rain began to fall.

"Lets have a look outside." Cloud suggested. Squall merely nodded keeping a hand near the hilt of Revolver. They pulled open the massive iron doors and stepped into the outside world. Here they found a desolate landscape

of jagged mountains, dry parched cold rock, with no plantlife in any direction unless one counted the dead whithering trees. Even they were few and far in between. Many other buildings lay strewn about in ruins, complete with

scattered weapons, scorched craters, and shattered skeletons. This was most definetely an unfreindly place. The rain began to beat harder and faster quickly soaking the duo, who continued to explore this new place in which they found

themselves. A large structure, larger than the other by a good bit, stood closer towards the central city which was blocked off by a collapsed building. However a little climbimg quickly solved

that problem.

Suddenly a voice spoke. "Who'se there?" The voice rasped all around them as if the speaker was everywhere at once. The voice was genderless, being more like transmitted thoughts than actual speach.

"My name is Cloud, this is Squall." Cloud replied with narrowed eyes. The air grew heavy and the limited light grew darker. "What lie is this? Yet you look the part, why are you here?" The voice despite its

lack of presence in the physical world still managed to seem interested, and confused.

"I have come to settle an old score." Cloud replied looking around for the speaker. "I look to rescue someone." Squall said, his hand trightly gripping the hilt of his weapon. A deep chill set in and the water on the ground

began to collect a small bit of ice and slushiness.

"Impossible, time is not of such a manner is it? How can one look into what one knows?" The voice asked crypticaly. "What are you talking about?!" Squall demanded. "The very essence of the stone denies such a possibility,

you must be destroyed." With that a figure appeared before them wearing a tattered brown cloak that was clasped around the figures neck, a hood concealing his face. Beneath that he wore dark blue clothes with rusty armour over one leg.

Revolver and Tsurugi were drawn in a flash and brought to a battle ready. "That would'nt be a very good idea." Cloud stated calmly. The figure chuckled raspily, though now it was a real voice, male.

A sudden flash of green light and a massive broad sword appeared in the figures hand. The odd thing about the sword was the material, a green and blue crystal mix with bits of clear crystal. It looked exactly like the ultima weapon's sword,

a blade which had been imbedded in the things chest. Cloud recognized it as the sword he never had, he left it in favor of the more familiar Buster sword. Squall also recognized the weapon from an old

research facility he had found during the second sorceress war.

"I'm not impressed." Cloud stated simply. The figure stepped forward with slow measured steps, a form of intimidation. It was a simple technique which could easily make a less experienced fighter lose his nerve.

Then lightning flashed brightly in the sky breifly blinding Cloud, and based by the cussing Squall as well. Vision returned in only a few seconds but when it did the figure was gone as if he had never existed.

All he left behind was a scratch in the ground where the ultima weapon had dragged.


	2. Mystery Road

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter Two

Mystery Road

An hour of thorough searching revealed no hint of the mans existence other then the tear in the ground where he had dragged his sword. "This is getting us no closer to Sephiroth, we should forget about this for now."

Cloud said after a while longer of searching. "I agree." Squall replied. They quickly discovered a road leading away from this old ruined city, the only road. It seemed to be made of obsidian crystal, a purple so deep it looked

black and was incredibly reflective. The rain had stopped shortly after the man had left.

The two silently began to walk the road, each wishing they had a motorcycle. For most of the day they walked with no sign of changes in the climate. No plant life, no people, no nothing. Even the lighting did'nt change after seven hours of walking. Cloud did'nt really contemplate it or think on it at all, he probably would'nt for a while. He was a very focused person, he knew his goals and he would not think of anything else until he had dealt with

the buisness at hand. In this case that was hunting Sephiroth and finding a way home.

Squall was different from Cloud in that respect, he was already brooding over it even as they walked, and walked, and walked. The change was sudden and suprising. One second they were surrounded on all sides by the wasteland

they had grown so familiar with, and the next step forward and they found themselves standing in the middle of a tropical jungle on a dirt path.

"What the?!" Squall spoke unintentionally. Cloud whirled to look behind him. More jungle. Suddenly it was hot like a tropical summer, and the sound of birds chirping reached their ears. "This...must be Sephiroth's doing."

Cloud said turning full circle.

He had planned to say impossible, but Sephiroth was skilled with illusions, though even Cloud had to admit that this was a bit above Sephiroth's standards. Squall nodded in response, the new foilage and plant life and noise would

make an ambush easy for anyone who cared to try. It truly was hot, already they were starting to sweat.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!" They heard the maniacal, and almost clown like laugh from ahead. Without a word they both rushed forward, but there was nothing when they arrived other than more jungle. It was eery and a little

disturbing to say the least. "Wh..who are you?" The voice of a wounded man came from further ahead. Again they rushed forth to find nothing but the jungle, though somewhere along the way the dirt road had turned

into a long scorch mark.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Squall stated calmly. Almost as if to increase that feeling a female voice from the side in the dense trees and plantlife said no pleaded "Kefka stop, this is madness." The only reply was a manical

laugh like the on earlier.

Then from the other side "Incredible things souls, they will protect you from any threat!!" A flood of voices came to their ears each one louder then the last, and each one sounded closer. "WHATS GOIN ON!?!?!?" Cloud shouted,

for a horrific wind had sprang out of nowhere and he would not be heard otherwise.

Then silence and stillness, all of it had stopped, but what was stranger was the jungle was gone. Replaced with a scorching desert with the sun blazing overhead. A single voice spoke "The crystals will be MINE!!!!" Then they both fell

unconcious for reasons unkown.

An hour passed maybe, before they woke up in the courtyard of a castle with the sun shining overhead and a pleasant breeze flowing around. "Wha? My head..." Cloud groaned standing slowly. Squall did'nt say anything or groan,

he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

The truly strange thing about this new place was that everyone in sight was lying pale and dead on the ground. Cloud rushed over and checked one. "Poison." He said with extreme distaste.

"The road." Squall said quietly. Cloud looked up to see that the road had returned to simple dirt leading away from the castle, though he was'nt entirely certain he wanted to continue using the road. It had proven to be a most unpleasant way of

travelling, and it did'nt seem to be getting them any closer to Sephiroth for that matter. Still he did'nt have a better plan so he simply grumbled "Lets go."

Then a voilent roar broke out behind them and they whirled to see a dragon crawling over the roof of the castle. The dragon had dark scales large wings and sharp looking teeth. Both peole recognized it and asked

"Bahamut?!"

Bahamut of course made no reply but instead fired a a mighty blast of bluish energy upon them. Cloud and Squall jumped to the sides easily avoiding the attack.

"A gift to show my love for you." A disembodied voice mocked. Yet the tone suggested it was not speaking to either Cloud or Squall, but to someone else. As if to confirm this the voice continued with "Zidane, you are a powerful genome

truly worthy of my love."

Before the voice could go on Bahamut charged into the clearing flailing it tail at Squall while trying to eat Cloud.

Squall leapt up into the air holding his blade out in front of him while Cloud used the flat of his sword to knock Bahamut backwards, then he jumped further away from Bahamut and nodded to Squall who spun a full circle in the air

sending a wave of power into the ground at Bahamut's feet. The enrgy detonated in a fiery blast that knocked Bahamut into the air, which caused Cloud to smirk.

He raised his sword and swung it before him sending a massive tornado flying into Bahamut who was thrown into the horizon. Squall landed lightly on his feet before gesturing to the road and saying "After you."


	3. Lab Of Shadows

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter Three

Lab Of Shadows

Sephiroth frowned to himself as he observed the somewhat drab landscape, this was not where he had intended to arrive. He had been attempting to return to Gaia in order to take control, but instead he had arrived here.

Not what he had planned at all. The area was rather simple, a thick green forest with a very creepy light, almost dark shining through a canopy that should not have allowed sunlight.

Rinoa was not with him, another thing he had not planned was her vanishing.

He became aware of another presence in the area, someone watching him, based on his somewhat stealthy movements he was very cautious. Sephiroth turned to look but saw nothing despite looking directly into

a clearing.

That was another thing about this forest that annoyed Sephiroth, it seemed to play tricks on ones mind, alot.

Sephiroth held the hilt of the Masamune tightly as he slowly turned full circle. There was definetely someone watching him, but he could'nt tell from where which was truly infuriating. "This place confused me initially as well."

Sephiroth whirled swiping at the source of the raspy voice, and was quite suprised when the figure ducked beneath the hit. Sephiroth followed through with another strike that his target dodged with ease.

A frown crossed Sephiroth's face as he pursued this man with another slash, his target leapt above the slash sailing into the air his tattered brown cloak flapping behind him. Sephiroth jumped after with another slash

that the man turned away from in mid-airbefore flipping away from Sephiroth landing lightly on a log acting as a somewhat lopsided bridge over a quiet slow deep river.

Sephiroth landed on the log as well and chased after the man with a series of rapid strikes all of which his target dodged moving backwards into a clearing his cloak flaring up behind him dramaticaly.

Sephiroth paused from his offensive to evaluate just how much effort it would take to land a fatal blow on this person. A bit more than he was willing to exert befor he knew what he could expect in this world. One had to know these things

if one planned on living for any length of time.

"Are you done yet, or do i have to end it myself?" The man asked with a somewhat confident smirk. Sephiroth almost laughed but managed to maintain his poker face. His opponent actually thought that was his best.

He was wrong, it was only 1/2 of Sephiroth's speed and strength, he was trying to conserve energy.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked coldly. "Atrum Posterus, and you are Sephiroth." Atrum said smugly. Sephiroth sprang into the clearing with a quick clean strike, which Atrum dodged flipping onto a branch several feet off the ground.

"Very well, i shall end it then." Atrum said as the Ultima weapon formed in his grip. Sephiroth only smirked as he brought up his dormant power, play time was over. The two leapt at each other at the exact same instant

their blades held infront of them to meet in the middle with a feirce ringing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud looked up from his thoughts with a gasp, just thenhe had felt Sephiroth, close yeat somehow far away at the same time. "Cloud?" Squall asked in concern as he saw Cloud's somewhat distresed look. "I can feel him, he's laughing."

The words were spoken in Cloud's voice, but Cloud had not spoken. However he did recognize the words, those were the words he had said to Tifa just before he had confronted Sephiroth at the start of this thing.

Squall was watching Cloud and knew he had not said anything right then. Yet the words had been heard by both of them anyway.

"This is...unusaul." Cloud stated looking around.

_"Quite right, even i am unsure of what just happened."_ Jenova's voice entered Cloud's mind in a somewhat baffled tone. Squall scanned the area with his eyes in the hope that he might spot the cause of this oddity. No such luck.

Suddenly the area around them began to shift, light pulsed about and high pitched noise entered their ears painfully. Then it stopped and they were standing in a bare metal room that smelled oddly like strong make-up.

Neither of them spoke, instead they braced themselves for a possible attack.

None came much to their releif, though they were still not very happy about this new place. It had a very bad air to it, it smelled of evil. Bad intentions were almost dripping from the ceiling. Most disturbing.

A single door rested at the end of the room. Cautiously, they moved towards it, but then something happened that rattled cloud to his core. _"Please, do'nt go in there, there is no hope of surviving it if you do._

_I cannot allow you're destruction! I have to much to lose and gain!" _Jenova pleaded with him. Inside Jenova he felt real fear and concern, whatever was through the door must be pretty nasty if it scared Jenova.

Regardless he could'nt just stay here.

Squall drew his gunblade holding it to the side, Cloud held his sword much the same way, though he angled his blade away from him. Squall reached out and opened the door and they stepped through.

The other side was odd, a almost industrial setting. Metal floor, metal rails to keep people falling down into what looked like a garbage pit. Blood was spattered across the floor and wall, fresh by the look of things yet there

were no corpses.

The two walked silently on full alert across the room and turned a corner. There was another door which Squall opened. They walked through to find a hallway of metal with high ceilings and glass tubes big enough to hold

five humans lined up on either side filled with a mysterious blue liquid.

Carefully they walked, then Cloud saw it. One of the tubes toward the end of the place held somewhat who should have been dead. "Aeris!" Cloud said in suprise. Squall looked over at hearing the name and also spotted her.

However before either of them could move toward the tube, a single drop of blood fell from the ceiling landing at Cloud's feet. Then there was a low menacing growl that was like nothing either of them had ever heard.

They turned their eyes upward to see a massive creature perched on the ceiling, a hideous mutated beast with two demonic horns slobber dripping from its mouth a spiked tail coming from its back.

Dark green purple and crimsom were the colors of its skin. It had seven legs on one side and nine on the other with a deformed crab like pincer sticking from its chin, blood smeared across its ugly face. Sticking out of one shoulder

was an arm which branched into seven barbed whips. Sticking out of its chest was an arm the size of a tree trunk with eight fingers, two of which were thumbs.

Last, sticking from three points along its body were long tentacles the seemed to be pure muscle. It looked at them slowly with an air of something unnatural, and it was hungry.


	4. The Monster

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter Four

The Monster

One thing Cloud had gained from life experience was a knowledge of how to kill things that were a fair bit bigger than you, Ultima weapon would be a good example of that. However the beast before him was like nothing he had ever seen

before. Squall did'nt recognize it either. This of course meant that neither of them had any idea as to what its weaknesses were, and without that knowledge killing it could be difficult.

It opened its mouth and a beam of blood red energy burst forward causing both men to jump to the sides barely avoiding the attack, which completely blew out the wall behind them. It followed Cloud with its pincer snapping at him

savagely only to have its limb beat to the side by the Tsurugi. The pincer came thrusting in again, and again Cloud knocked it aside before using the flat of his blade to bash the things face, it had no effect.

Squall leapt up onto the things back bringing Revolver down on it with all the force he could muster but the gunblade bounced off the things hide harmlessly. Squall raised his blade to strike again but one of the things tentacles

slammed into his chest throwing him against the far wall and breaking three ribs. Cloud leapt out of the corner he was being backed into, going into a forward flip for increased power and smashed his blade atop the things head

knocking it into the floor. Having done that Cloud flipped himself over to Squall who had just healed himself with magic. The thing roared in fury as it turned with suprising speed and agility to face them.

Squall raised his palm and siad "Thundaga." The mighty spell slammed into the things face with a blast of electircal power. It shook the hit off like it was nothing and reared up on its hind legs, then came down with such force that

the whole building shook throwing Cloud through the air and knocking Squall into a wall.

Cloud flipped landing lightly, and was forced to jump back into the air as the thing used those barbed whips to try and hit him.

Squall dashed over swinging his blade in a series of cuts and slashes that failed to harm the creature despite his pulling of the trigger. Cloud was forced to continue his retreat away from the thing as it continued trying to catch him with those barbed whips.

Squall stepped back raised his sword and spun full circle for added power driving his blade into the things side with another pull of the trigger. For a breif second the thing stopped pursuing Cloud in order to let out an enraged roar.

That second was all Cloud needed to launch himself into the air, where one of the tentacles came flying at him only to be knocked aside with a quick swing of the Tsurugi.

He landed on the things back swinging his blade down upon it again and again, each impact earning a spray of sparks. Each impact failing to harm the damn thing, much to the duos frustration. Had they not been fighting for their

lives Squall probably would have pinched his nose.

The thing roared louder then ever as several of the poors on its back opened wide and black pearls of energy sprang outwards, on of them catching Cloud's arm turning it to stone. Squall moved off the attack and promptly dodged the pearls.

Cloud leapt backward landing next to the tube that contained Aeris, trying very hard to shake off the nausea that came with having a part of ones body petrified. "Esuna." Squall muttered, and in the next second the spell unpetrified

Cloud's arm. However there was no time to celebrate as the thing was using its whips on both warriors, who were just barely able to keep ahead of the deadly attacks.

Cloud found himself doubting his ability to win, he and Squall were using every trick they knew and hitting as hard as they could and having no success. Infact the only positive thing they could say was they were not dead yet.

Squall faced similiar doubts, they had'nt even scratched it yet, but every one of its blows had the ability to kill either of them. Cloud dashed forward dodging between the whips trying for another hit, but the arm sticking out of its

chest came forward with enough force to kill, and it would have if he had'nt blocked it with the flat of his sword. Either way he was still sent crashing to the oppositte side of the room. Squall did'nt have the luxury of making sure Cloud

was alright, the thing was now putting its full concentration on him. Its tentacles pointed straight up releasing three beams of light which fused over his head and came down upon him before he could react.

The energy burned and scorched him badly as he cried out in pain. As the light faded Squall collapsed no longer even having the energy to heal himself. Not good, unless you liked dying though Squall did'nt quite fall

into that group.

Cloud pulled himself off the floor with real fear for the first time since the fight started, he still had so much that he needed to do before he died. However, next to Cloud the tube containing Aeris began to glow brightly obscuring the

inside with a deep green energy so alluring that even the beast across the room lost interest in all else but the pulsing green light. Cloud merely smirked as he said "Was wondering how much longer it would take."

Then the light faded to reveal Aeris standing there, the glass having vanished. She glanced at Cloud offering him a kind smile before turning a harsh glare on the monster. She raised a hand and a jet of green light flew into the floor

beneath the beasts feet causing the floor there to vanish into thin air. The thing let out a twisted unearthly shreik as it fell through the opening, all its limb flailing desperately as it fell down forty-seven floors into a deep deep basement.

So deep was the drop that the vibrations of impact barely reached the group and the thud they heard was only the last of the echoes.

With another gesture from Aeris Squall's wounds were completely healed, as were Cloud's. Cloud did not notice his vanishing wounds, all his attention was focused on the woman before him. She giggled slightly before leaning forward and whispering at him "You're staring." Cloud quickly looked to the side as his face flushed red earning another giggle from Aeris.

Squall stood and looked down into the hole in the floor. "I hate to screw with you're reunion, but that thing is coming back up and he does'nt look happy!" Squall said readying his sword. Cloud whirled all signs of embaressment gone in a flash.

"Try to slow it down." Cloud said as he retreived his sword. Squall nodded before pointing his hands down and firing off a meteor spell, sending a barrage of flaming rocks at the thing which was rapidly crawling up the wall towards him.

Cloud turned to Aeris and asked "Is there any way you can get us out of here?!" Aeris nodded but then said "I'll need a minute." Cloud nodded as she began to chant. He rushed over to help Squall, catching up on old

times with Aeris could wait until they were not in danger up to theri necks.

Aeris as she chanted noticed something odd in the flow of her magic, drawing her efforts away from gaia, and to another part of the world they were already in.

The thing burst through the floor, but Cloud met it with a mighty swing of his sword catching it in mid-air, knocking it against the wall where Squall hit it with a blizzaga. The spell did nothing other then piss the damn thing off. Perfect, NOT!!

The thing stood quickly and easily before rushing them with a swipe of its pincer, which they dodged. But it was'nt done, not by a longshot. Its whips swept down as it fired another wave of the petrifying black pearls forcing them to

dodge even quicker than before. They retreated backwards, though they tried not to go back to far because that would risk Aeris's safety more than it already was.

Suddenly Aeris pushed her hands out, one pointing at Squall, the other at Cloud. The trio vanished leaving one pissed off seemingly invincible monster behind.


	5. Plot of Atrum

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter Five

Plot Of Atrum

Atrum stood still as a statue, his blade was held firmly in his hand as he faced Sephiroth, who was becoming thoroughly annoyed by his inability to kill Atrum. Sephiroth had anticipated an easy victory. Little had he known that Atrum had also

been holding back. The duel had been fast and furious, for anyone watching the two would have been nothing but a blur. "I thought you were going to end it." Sephiroth taunted. "I did, but not in the way you were expecting." Atrum

said arrogantly.

Sephiroth snarled angrily and rushed forward with a series of thrusts with the Masamune, which Atrum turned aside with several quick parries. Atrum quickly retreated slightly then advanced with a mighty overhead chop that Sephiroth blocked

with only slight difficulty. The two broke apart and faced off.

Atrum suddenly froze, then a frown spread over his face as he merely said "They survived." "Who survived?" Sephiroth asked. Atrum turned his head once more towards Sephiroth and said "Its none of you're concern, we shall meet again."

Then Atrum snapped his fingers and vanished in a swirl of green lights which quickly dispersed. Sephiroth glared hatefuly at the spot where Atrum had stood, but quickly focused on more important things.

Such as finding Rinoa. Without her he would be trapped in this world for a very long time. Sephiroth looked around at the eery trees surrounding him. Then he lifted into the air and flew off.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cloud looked around himself quickly as they re-emerged in a somewhat dark setting. They seemed to be inside a medeavil courtyard with stone walls on all sides supported by massive stone pillars. Lightning flashed in the sky as a steady downpour of rain hammered them and dark grey clouds blocked the sun. Squall also looked about, Aeris was the only one who did'nt seem very concerned about the possibility of danger.

"Ok i have only one question that should be relatively easy to anwser. What the hell was that thing that just tried to kill us?" Squall asked in a very impatient tone. Before Cloud or Aeris could anwser a voice said "That was the Omni WEAPON."

The trio whirled towards the voice to find the man who had confronted Cloud and Squall on arrival standing there. "You!" Cloud snarled drawing the Tsurugi and bringing it in front of him. Squall drew his weapon as well and moved

beside Cloud while Aeris stood back casting a confused look on the man. "Atrum Posterus at you're service, though i must admit i am suprised you two are still alive." Atrum droned in an emotionless tone.

Aeris stepped forward and said "That voice seems so familiar, i wonder why."

Atrum inclined his head slightly and said in a respectful tone "A pleasure to meet you, Aeris."

Aeris gasped and asked "You know my name?" Atrum smirked, though it was hard to tell as most of his face was hidden in the shadow of his cloaks hood. He began taking slow casual, even lazy steps forward as he spoke. "I know a great deal about you. I know you were born in Icecicle villiage shortly before you and you're mother were kidnapped by Hojo, and you're father shot. Afterwards you escaped Shinra and was adopted by Elmrya in the sector five slums.

After that you became a flower girl, always on the run from the Turks. I also know you were slain by Sephiroth in the forgotten city. Most importantly i know you are a Cetra." By the time he finished speaking he was only nine feet

away from the group.

Cloud took a quick step forward pointing the tip of his sword at Atrum's face. Atrum stopped walking and eyed the sword in amusement. "You think you can kill me?" He asked. "I do'nt think i can i know i can." Cloud declared feircely.

Atrum chuckled. "You said that it was the Omni WEAPON, how did you know that?" Squall cut in. Atrum turned his head toward Squall and said "I know what it is because i helped to create it, inderectly that is, i also happen to be the

one who set it loose."

Cloud scowled and angrily asked "What was it even doing there?"

Atrum faced him and said "Maybe i'll tell you that later, but for now i think we should be focusing more on why i set it on you. In fact i'm quite suprised that was'nt what you asked."

Aeris rubbed her chin thoughtfuly.

"Why does his question suprise you? It was a perfectly sensible one." Aeris said. Atrum dipped his head slightly as he said "This is not you're buisness, i do not have to tell you a thing! I AM MY OWN PERSON!!!!!!!!" Atrum declared his sword

appearing in his hand, then he charged Cloud with a mighty slash that Cloud met head on. The two blades crashed against each other with a deafening clang with both warriors pushing with all they had, the force of the impact sent a spray of water out in all directions and shockwaves ripped through the rain above them scattering it. "What...do...YOU MEAN!?!?" Cloud demanded in a strained tone, and with his last shout pulled back on his sword slightly and

then shoved forward with all he had forcing Atrum to jump backwards. He landed in a squat twelve feet away with a splash as his impact sent the rain water flying.

Cloud looked towards Atrum. He was tough, already Cloud's arms were aching horribly just from that one clash and he was breathing slightly heavier then normal. Atrum slowly stood and looked at Aeris, and almost as if her presence encouraged him he once again charged Cloud, moving so fast that he seemed to fly and the water beneath him sprayed up into the air as he passed.

Cloud rushed to meet him. Their blades met with a tremendous impact, the force of which sent both of them sliding backwards several feet, water spraying up around them. Cloud moved in with a vicious swing of his sword from right to left, only

for Atrum to block it like it was nothing. This time Cloud broke off instantly backing off out of range of Atrum's sword. _"I do'nt get this, he is so familiar. I can feel some of my cells within him, but thats impossible. Only yourself, and Sephiroth_

_should have any of my cells." _Jenova stated in bafflement.

_"Lets worry about that later." _Cloud snarled back. Squall seeing Cloud wearing down so quickly chose that moment to join the fight, rushing forward with a diaganol slash that Atrum deflected with a rising slash, which he quickly turned into

an overhead chop that Squall blocked with a certain amount of effort. Squall felt his teeth rattle under the vibrations from the impact.

Not good at all.

Cloud jumped into the air and came down upon Atrum in perfect timing with a blast of lightning ripping through the sky. Atrum threw himself backwards and landed on the far side of the courtyard.

"STOP!!" Aeris shouted. Up till now she had adopted a thoughtful posture completely ignoring the battle. Now she had an expresionless look on her face. Suprisingly, Atrum quickly lowered his sword allowing it to vanish as he muttered somethign in a respectful tone, though it was to quiet to make out.

Relunctantly Cloud did the same, though he did not sheath his sword. Squall remained ready for battle.

"You knew they would be there, you released Omni WEAPON to kill them. But you did'nt want it to kill me, thats why you trapped me in that tube with a barrier spell. Am i right?" Aeris said in one breath. "Barrier?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, i would have helped you sooner but someone was using magic to trap me, or as i now think, protect me." Aeris explained.

Atrum merely smiled at her in an almost freindly way, then vanished in swirl of green lights. Just before he vanished he said "Go to Zanarkand, Rinoa is there, as is Sephiroth." Then he was gone.


	6. Trouble in Zanarkand

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter Six

Trouble In Zanarkand

If one were to ask Cloud why he was'nt a bit more excited about Aeris being alive, he would have anwsered, Sephiroth is'nt dead. An honest anwser, and simple to. For the last two hours the group had been marching down a road that had

appeared out of nowhere with a sign on it saying, this way to Zanarkand. Cloud walked as if possesed, completely obsessed with finding Sephiroth.

Squall as was normal had not spoken at all since they began walking. Aeris had been suprisingly quiet, having lapsed into a deep thoughtful silence. Cloud knew she had a theory just by the way she was walking, but she did'nt want to

share it until she was sure. Finally Cloud could stand it no longer. "So, what do you think Atrum is?" He asked the question with no warning, and therefore felt that he had asked a good question.

Aeris looked up and said "Huh?" "What do you think Atrum is?" Cloud repeated. Aeris paused her walking and the other two followed. Squall folded his arms and turned to face Aeris with a questioning look on his face.

Aeris looked between them nervously before replying with "I think he's you." She pointed at Cloud, who looked rather suprised. "Me? What do you mean?"

"I think sleeping in that tube might have put her brain in dissorder." Squall said calmly. Aeris glared at him putting her hands on her hips. "I mean like a clone, or alternate self. Think about it, he was suprised when Cloud asked a perfectly good

question, and his fighting style is identical to Cloud's to the smallest detail. Then consider what he said, he declared himself his own person. The manner of it sugests he is insecure about his identity." Aeris explained.

Cloud took a moment to absorb all this. A clone? Of him? He tried to wrap his mind around it but failed, but then he recalled something Jenova had said. Atrum had some of her cells, and Aeris was right, the guy did fight like him.

"If you're right, where would this clone come from?" Squall asked. Aeris shrugged her shoulders. _"Jenova, you would'nt happen to know anything about this would you?" _Cloud asked suspiciously. An evil chuckle passed through his mind.

Suddenly intense pain ripped through his head and he fell to his knees with a grunt. "Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed rushing over. Squall turned a concerned glance on Cloud, but quickly whirled drawing Revolver as their surroundings changed.

"Oh, bad bad bad bad bad." Squall muttered as a massive city appeared all around them with people turning to veiw them. "Whats b...oh." Aeris said turning to see. They were in the middle of a street that was being used as a walkway

surrounded by dozens of people, all of which looked at Cloud as he squirmed on the ground in agony.

"Do you people have a doctor?!?!?" Squall said loudly. "Yeah, hold on, i'll go get him!!" Said a young man wearing the weirdest outfit ever. One pant leg went down to his shin, the other stopped at the knee. He dashed off, presumably

to find a doctor.

While all this went on Cloud moved deep inside himself ignoring his physical beings pain. _"I'll take that as a yes." _Cloud said dryly. "_Now now, do'nt get angry. You gave me permission." _Jenova said with a wicked cackle. _"No i did'nt, but that_

_proves it, you did clone me." _Cloud replied.

"_Oh yes you did, remember back in Timber, you said you would do anything to kill Sephiroth. So i cloned you when we passed through worlds, creating a new you that would destroy Sephiroth, or at least try. I did it when we passed between worlds to get here, the new you thought he was you're future self at first. But that did'nt add up as he could'nt remember ever meeting you. So he began to suspect the truth, that he is a clone. Now it would seem he wants to destroy you_

_so he can take you're place. How amusing!"_ Jenova laughed evily.

_"Curse you you BITCH!!!!!!" _Cloud roared in fury, earning even more laughter from Jenova.

Meanwhile the young man quickly returned followed by a man in a doctors uniform. "Out of my way!" The doctor said moving next to Cloud. Squall kept his sword out pointing it at anyone who tried to get close. "I'm doctor Krojan. How

did this happen?" Krojan asked.

"I'm Aeris, and i do'nt know, he just dropped." Krojan nodded and checked Cloud's pulse as he groaned in pain.

"Ho...ow right...one...e" Cloud muttered little bits of words much to everyones confusion. "Cloud can you here me? My name is Dr.Krojan i'm here to help you but i need you're help! I need you to tell me whats wrong!" Krojan said.

Cloud no longer seemed to be in pain, instead he seemed almost like he was asleep, accept for the fact he was speaking. "G...ell...t" The words came out fragmented. "What's he saying?" Squall asked looking over his shoulder.

Krojan did not reply but instead stuck a thermometer in Cloud's mouth. "Holy crap, his temprature is 117 degrees! That could kill him!!" Krojan said whipping out a cell phone. He opened it pressed one button and said into the receiver

"I need ice, alot of it quickly. I also need the full emergency kit and i need it in five minutes or less, and if i do'nt have it by then i'll fire who ever is told to bring it!" Then he put it away and pulled out a syringe and pushed the needle into

Cloud's arm.

"Out...o...ight...e...ere." Cloud said. "Come on Cloud. What are you trying to say?" Aeris asked in concern. Krojan leaned down close and listened. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!" Cloud roared, almost deafening Krojan, not to mention

everyone else.

Then Cloud lifted off the ground as he began to glow green. He hung in the air, still seeming to be asleep. Then a single strand of black light flew out of Cloud and swerved around the area earning several screams of shock from the crowd.

"What the hell?!" Krojan yelled. Then Cloud's eyes opened and he fell to the ground, the glow gone. "CLOUD ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?!?!?" Aeris shouted rushing to Cloud's side as he slowly began to stand.

"Guys." Squall said calmly, no longer facing the crowd but instead looking out over the side of the street where there was a massive drop. Aeris turned to look and gasped when she saw what was happening. The black strand was changing,

growing, gaining shape.

Cloud stood and drew his sword adopting a casual stance.

"IT"S TIME TO END THIS, JENOVA!!!!!!" Cloud shouted at the thing. "Thats Jenova?" Aeris whispered to herself. A wicked laugh echoed outwards as the Jenova turned into a round creature with a tentacle sticking out of either side of her head

which protruded from her body. "Indeed my child, indeed." Jenova said mockingly.

"What is that?" Squall asked. "That is Jenova. Sephiroth's mother. The reason he turned out the way he did. Shes the one who allowed Sephiroth to control me. BUT MY STRINGS ARE CUT JENOVA!!!!!!

I AM YOU"RE PUPPET NO LONGER!!!!!!!" Cloud roared defiantly. The crowd scattered before Jenova screaming.

Krojan moved back and off to the side a good distance, but stayed close enough to help if someone got hurt. "True, but can the same be said of Atrum. He would do anything to get what you have." Jenova said. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Therefore, you are no longer necessary." Jenova continued. Cloud smirked as he said "Thats just the sort of thing i'd expect from Sephiroth's mother." Jenova laughed and started to speak, much to Cloud's delight.

"I thought you knew better. I'm not really his mother remember. His mother was that fool human Lucrecia."

"What?" Came from behind Jenova. Cloud inclined his head towards Jenova as if to say, bye, or, nice knowing you.

Jenova slowly turned around to find Sephiroth hovering there, a horrified look on his face. "What did you say?" He asked. Jenova backed away slowly. "You see Sephiroth, she said it herself! She's no more you're mother than Zack was!" Cloud shouted.

"Do'nt listen to him my son! He is lying!" Jenova said.

Sephiroth was'nt listening, he was trembling with rage. "You lied to me all these years. I killed thousands for you, because i thought you were my mother. I though you loved me, but obviously you do'nt or you would have been honest."

Sephiroth said as a single tear fell from his eyes.

"I had no choice! If i told you the truth you would'nt have..." Sephiroth cut Jenova off with a yell of "KILLED FOR YOU!?!?!? TRIED TO DESTROY THE PLANET IN YOU'RE NAME!?!?!?!? OF COURSE NOT!!!!! I'M JUST A TOOL TO YOU!!!!!!"

"Son..." Jenova said backing away. "Do'nt. Call. Me. That." Sephiroth said in a cold quiet tone.

"I've become a monster thanks to you." Sephiroth continued, drawing his sword. Cloud watched in awe as Sephiroth rushed forward, and with a single swing of his sword cut Jenova into five peices, all of which fell into the gasses that

had built up under Zanarkand over the past hundred years. For a moment silence reighned. Then Squall shouted "Where is Rinoa?!" Sephiroth hovered down onto the road a little bit away from them.

"I do'nt know, she disappeared once we arrived in this world." Sephiroth replied.

Suddenly clapping came from down the road on the oppositte side. The group turned to find Atrum standing there with Rinoa, he was holding a knife to her throat. He said "Good to see you."


	7. End Of The Road

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter Seven

End Of The Road

Squall turned raising his blade into a battle ready and snarled "Let. Her. Go." Atrum gave an amused chuckle as he said "I should think not. Not until you surrunder." Cloud stepped forward eyeing Atrum curiously. "Cloud, it might not be wise

to ask him now, it might provoke him." Aeris whispered.

Cloud did not respond, he was entirely focused on Atrum. Sephiroth on the other hand stood back a ways watching the proceedings with a keen interest. "Sephiroth? You're here to? How wonderful! Now i can destroy all my enemies at once!"

Atrum said excitedly. Squall narrowed his eyes as he thought quickly, trying hard to find a solution to this problem. "You're the one who attacked me in the forest." Sephiroth observed.

"Oh, and you have good memory to." Atrum replied mockingly. "Lower you're hood clone!!" Cloud said suddenly. "Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed.

Atrum froze for a moment, then he threw Rinoa at them. "Rinoa!!" Squall said in worry as she landed at his feet. He quickly crouched down and checked her pulse. "Is she ok?" Aeris asked in concern. "Yeah." Squall replied.

Cloud walked slowly towards Atrum who was just standing there slumped. Then he laughed, slow at first but getting stronger as he went along.

Cloud stopped moving forward and tightened his grip on his sword. Atrum raised a hand and pulled down his hood to reveal spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. Cloud frowned as he quietly said "So it is true." Then Atrum raised his hand overhead and said "You have reached the end of the road, a road you have traveled since you first arrived known only as mystery road." Suddenly the area around them began to dissolve, seeming almost to ripple like water.

"What is this?" Sephiroth asked reaching for his sword.

"This world is an illusion created as a defense. You see the world we are in is actually the core world, that is the point where all worlds meet. Normally you would have arrived at the world source, but in the last hundred years darkness

in all the worlds has increased tremendously. In order to protect itself the source created a world of illusion around it like a sheild that caught everything trying to reach the source." Sephiroth shook his head and said "Then how did i get

here? I was going to the planet." Atrum smiled at him and replied with "You were not the one fueling the portal, that girl was. Therefore you had no say in where you went, and because she was'nt concious she could'nt choose.

As a result you went to the world with the greatest energy, this one." By now the area around them had become pitch black, yet they could still all see each other clearly.

"How do you know all this?" Cloud asked calmly.

Atrum smiled as he replied "You remember the lab where you fought Omni WEAPON? Omni WEAPON was made by a bunch of scientests who were trying to protect the source. Omni was made as a gaurdian, but i freed it before they could

remove its hostile manner and put in a more intelligent one. They wanted to make it so the beast would kill evil that tried to reach the source, but spare the good. However they needed a number of different monsters

to make it. I secretly brought them these monsters so that i could use it against you when it was ready. But thats not what you asked is it? I know all this because i spied on these scientests, and from them i learned all there is

to learn of this world, inluding how to reach the source. Which is where we are headed right now, good luck beating Omni WEAPON. I moved it there after our last encounter." With that Atrum vanished and they found themselves

standing in a palace made of crystals.

They were in a large entry hall with stair cases on either side leading up to a balcony with a large door. Cloud turned towards Sephiroth and said "Alright, normally this would be the part where i would kill you. However, i beleive we'll need you're

help if we are to survive. But the first sign of treachery from you and you're dead, understand?" Sephiroth simply nodded silently.

Suddenly a groan came from Rinoa. "She's waking up!" Aeris said. "Uh, where am i?" Rinoa asked raising a hand to her head. "Were not sure, but its not a safe place at all." Squall told her. "Squall, what happened after i was knocked out?"

Rinoa asked. Squall blinked in suprise. "You could'nt have been out the whole time." He said. "Well i must've been cause thats the last thing i remember.

Then she spotted Sephiroth and sprang to her feet. "You!" She said in alarm. "Relax, he's with us now." Cloud said, though he was keeping a close eye on Sephiroth.

Rinoa looked at him in disbeleif. "You're joking right? He tried to kill us all!" "He did kill me once, but i'm willing to give him a chance." Aeris cut in. Rinoa looked at her and asked "Who are you?" "Thats Aeris, the girl from my story." Cloud

explained.

"We should move on. The longer we remain in one place the more likely it is something unpleasant will find us." Sephiroth said.

"I agree, we can talk later." Cloud said, though he could'nt imagine why he was agreeing with Sephiroth. The group moved up the stairs and through a door which led into a long hall that seemed to go on for miles. As the group moved along

Squall explained what all had happened to Rinoa.

The hall seemed to stretch forever when they reached a door.

"Looks like we should go through." Rinoa said. Cloud nodded and pushed it open to reveal a large circular platform of crystal. On the opposite side of the platform was a path heading towards a bright light. All this was suspended in mid-air

with multi colored clouds below. Standing in the middle of the platform was Omni WEAPON.

It looked up at them and roared feircely. "That is why i decided to let you come." Cloud said to Sephiroth, who merely drew his sword and said "Then let me make it worth you're while."


	8. The Omni Battle

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter Eight

The Omni Battle

For a moment all was still on the platform save for a slight breeze which ruffled Cloud's hair. Omni growled low in its throat. Sephiroth suddenly walked forward holding his sword casually at his side. Omni charged forward, its whips flying at Sephiroth who swat them aside with the Masamune before ducking beneath a seven fingered fist and bringing his blade around at Omni's leg only to have it stopped on the beasts thick hide.

Sephiroth leapt into the air to avoid the pincer as Omni swiped at him with it. Omni turned its head upwards and belched out several black and purple energy spheres which flew right at Sephiroth who dodged in mid-air only to realize

they could follow him. Sephiroth spun full circle lashing out with his sword destroying the spheres before turning with a downwards slash on Omni's head sending it flying off of its feet and landing several feet away.

All that in about fifteen seconds.

Omni quickly recovered its feet with a feirce snarl before opening his mouth releasing a massive red beam of energy right at Sephiroth. Sephiroth tried to lower into the ground but found he could'nt, he looked up just in time to catch

the blast head on. The resulting blast shook the whole platform and sent Sephiroth flying backwards though he managed to land on his feet in front of the group.

Smoke curled up into the air above Sephiroth as he slowly rose to his full height. "What happened?" He wondered out loud looking at his hands. "You no longer serve Jenova, so she no longer grants you her power."

Aeris said.

Omni rushed them snapping its jaws as the petrifiers flew out of its back and flew at the group. "SCATTER!!!" Squall yelled jumping to the side. Everyone was quick to follow jumping off to the sides. Omni turned mid step

to pursue Cloud, who jumped onto its large ugly head and brought his sword down upon its skull with a loud clang as the blade bounced off harmlessly.

Squall fired off a thundaga spell into the things back while Aeris healed Sephiroth and Rinoa cast a protect on Cloud just as one of the large tentacles that was on Omni's back slammed into him. Cloud jumped off Omni's head flying through the air to land next to Aeris

while Sephiroth jumped onto its back and sent a series of lightning fast slashes into the back of its head.

Squall dashed underneath Omni swinging Revolver into its belly pulling the trigger with each impact. Omni rose onto its rear legs sending Sephiroth flying backwards to the edge of the platform. Cloud leapt through the air a bluish glow

surrounding him as he pulled his sword back, then swung it around like a baseball bat into Omni's head flipping it off its feet. "FLARE!!" Rinoa shouted sending a powerful blast of flame into the beasts belly

knocking it higher into the air. Before the group could continue their offensive the whips rose up and each one fired an individual beam that forced the group to dodge around again, only barely avoiding the attacks.

Omni hurtled back down landing on its feet.

Cloud jumped into the air only to be knocked back to the ground by one of the tentacles causing him to cry out in pain as his arm snapped like a twig, but Aeris healed the wound before he even reached the ground while Rinoa

launched a firaga spell that dissipated harmlessly on impact against Omni.

Sephiroth ran forward slashing Omni across the face sending it stumbling back, then leapt backwards to avoid the whips.

Squall moved over to Aeris and asked "Why do'nt you just open the ground beneath it like last time?!" "Can't!" Aeris replied using her magic to deflect another barrage of petrifiers. Cloud raised his blade and brought it over his shoulder

releasing a green burst of energy that slammed into Omni sending it stumbling backwards slightly as Squall sent a blizzaga spell at it, only for it to have no effect.

Rinoa raised her hands and summoned a barrage of meteors that hurtled into Omni with a series of explosions that forced it to bend its knees slightly. Sephiroth dashed by knocking its legs out from under it with a lightning fast strike of

the Masamune, but it recovered in mid air catching him around the waist with the pincer.

Cloud leapt onto the things shoulder and jammed his sword into a lobster like joint on the pincer, then pried and twisted thus ripping the pincer free and sending it flying off to the side with a spray of blood.

Sephiroth flipped onto his feet and sent a thankful nod at Cloud before leaping forward with another slash at the enraged WEAPON.

Squall jumped onto its back and brought his blade down as hard as he could only to have it deflected by one of the whips, which lashed at him again and again. Squall parried the hits with masterful skill, only to be caught across the leg and sent flying crashing into the ground. Omni's massive fist came down on Squall but Cloud jumped in front of it and knocked it aside with a powerful swing of his sword.

Omni roared furiously and stomped at them with its massive feet. Cloud grabbed Squall and dragged him away from the massive feet while Sephiroth launched a side attack with Masamune. Aeris and Rinoa focused their magic

to keep him from getting ripped to shreds by the whips and tentacles.

Squall rolled to the side barely dodging a stomp as Omni moved over them, only to be knocked off by Rinoa's tornado spell which hurtled it across the platform where it quickly regained its footing and rushed them once more.

Rinoa quickly healed Squall's leg before launching thre firagas that exploded against Omni's side. Icharged them even faster with its whips whirling about in the air furiously and its tentacles pulling back for an attack.

Cloud and Squall jumped in oppositte directions as Sephiroth landed on its head and began hacking away at the bases of its whips. The tentacles flew at him but he leapt above them flipping sideways through the air continuing his attack unabated.

Aeris and Rinoa slumped forward having exhausted their magic for awhile.

Cloud dashed underneath Omni dragging his sword along its chest, dodging as the fist came crashing down upon him. Squall jumped at it swinging his blade upwards as he jumped into the air unleashing a powerful explosion on Omni

knocking it sideways.

"ENOUGH!!!" Sephiroth shouted as he whipped the Masamune around and under Omni WEAPON. Then with a grunt of effort he brought his blade up as he came down launching Omni into the air and over the side

of the platform with a final roar of defiance.

Sephiroth landed lightly on his feet, then sheathed his sword and turned towards the path into the light.

"The world source must be there." Aeris said. "Looks like it." Cloud said, then he walked forward, and the others followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I would like to thank those who have reveiwed this story, and hope that you will continue to do so. For those who have'ent reveiwed, please do. You're opinions are all welcomed. Though i do ask that you

do not badmouth my works unless you can kindly suggest a way for me to improve. Also this story is the second installment in a series. The first one is in the finalfantasy 8 section under action/adventure with

Squall as a secondary character. So for those who might have trouble understanding whats going on, go read the first one which is titled Two Worlds. Please R&R.


	9. Escape From Atrum

**FINAL FANTASY**

**PATH OF DARKNESS**

Chapter Nine

Escape From Atrum

Atrum stood perfectly still, his cloak flapping behind him in the wind surrounding the platform on which he stood. The wind seemed to have no source. Before him hovered a crystal that was somewhat larger than a human. It glowed brightly

with an inner light that reflected off of Atrum's eyes.

He stood atop a platform, the crystal floating several feet away, a pale green glow coming from underneath the platform. "So, you defeated Omni WEAPON. I'm impressed Cloud." Atrum said as Cloud and the others walked up behind him.

Cloud shifted his sword so the hilt pointed behind him at an angle, and the blade face off to the side at a slight forward angle.

The cloth wrapped around it was horribly tattered. A breeze came by and the cloth fell off the sword and blew away, allowing the light from the crystal to shine off the blade.

Sephiroth stood there calmly, his cape flapping behind him. Aeris and Rinoa stood back looking forward in determination. Squall stood there with his gunblade resting up on his shoulder with one hand on the hilt.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and calmly and coldly said "It ends here, Atrum."

Atrum slowly turned as he said "Oh i agree. I shall enjoy slaying you."

Cloud set his mouth into a firm line and shifted his right foot back slightly. "I'm afraid you do'nt understand, you're the one who is going to die, not me." Atrum smirked and replied with "Maybe, maybe not. But are we not technicaly the same person. So no matter who wins, neither of us does." "Does that mean you surrender?" Cloud asked. Atrum chuckled before saying "Oh no, it is you who should surrender. While you have you're pitiful little freinds to help you

i have the power of the crystal, also known as the world source. But talk is cheap and actions speak louder than words." With that Atrum tensed up for a split second, then a wave of energy rushed outwards slicing the air before slamming

into the group knocking all of them onto the ground.

Cloud slowly stood, but Atrum released another wave of power though Cloud managed to keep on his feet this time despite being knocked backwards a few feet. The others also recovered quickly, and braced themselves for a third attack.

The waves were very powerful, striking with the force of cannon ball!

"You are more resilient then i thought, no matter. I can keep this up all day!" Cloud frowned as he raised his sword in front of him preparing for battle, he faintly heard the others doing the same behind him. Atrum cocked his head to one side

and asked "You wish to fight me?" "I intend to rip you apart." Sephiroth stated in a menacing tone. "I intend to fry you to a crisp." Rinoa said. Squall said "I intend to decapitate you." "I intend to beat you down." Aeris added.

Cloud stepped forward and said "I...intend to destroy you completely."

A wave more powerful than the ones before raced outward blowing all of them into the air, where they hung suspemded and helpless. Atrum laughed mockingly as he turned away from them and once again faced the crystal. "That may be

you're intent, but i doubt very much that you have the power to make it happen. Too bad."

"Bastard!" Cloud spat. All he got for his efforts was a smaller wave of power that struck only him, knocking him back several feet and winding him. Cloud coughed voilently, and spat out some blood. Atrum half turned his head and said

"Perhaps you should keep you're mouth shut."

Cloud growled, but did not speak. "Much better." Atrum said. He turned his head back towards the crystal, which was glowing more and more brightly by the second. Then Atrum lifted off the ground and floated up towards the crystal with

an almost joyful look on his face. "With the power of the crystal, i can finally have what is mine. No longer will it be you're life Cloud Strife!! Not you're freinds and family!!! Not you're destiny!!! IT WILL BE MINE!!!!!!" Atrum shouted in a

thouroughly insane tone. Suddenly energy began to pour out of the crystal and into Atrum who was surrounded by a bluish glow. Meanwhile the light in the crystal grew dim and began to fade, while Atrum's glow became golden.

Then it was over and Atrum just hovered there.

The group was slowly lowered to the ground, Cloud glaring up at Atrum all the while.

Slowly, Atrum turned in mid-air to face them with a cold look. "So, do you all think you can defeat me now?" He asked tauntingly. Cloud slowly rose to his full height and said "I do'nt care how powerful you become, i will still defeat you."

Atrum smirked cuely as the Ultima Weapon fomred in his hand. Cloud raised his sword up and jumped up at Atrum with a feirce overhead strike which. The blow came within an inch of striking Atrum, only to beet with a blue magical

sheild. The shock of the blow reversed onto Cloud throwing him backwards onto the ground before he slid backwards several feet.

"Cloud!" Aeris said rushing to his side. There was no need as he was already standing back up. "Are you so sure of that? I do'nt think you can defeat me at all." Atrum said in a mocking tone. Then he raised his hand and coldly declared

"Enough, you all bore me. It's time for you to die."

As if those words were a trigger of some sort the platform beneath their feet shook slightly as the bottom of it glowed brightly as it began to break apart. Golden strands of energy raced back and forth on the bottom of the platform eating

it like acid and sending small broken peices falling into the light below, which incinierated them. "This is really really bad!!" Rinoa said as the platform tilted sideways somewhat.

"Damnit!! What the hell are we supposed to do!?" Squall asked as he put a hand on the ground to steady himself. "DIE!!!!!" Atrum roared in response. Sephiroth moved over to Rinoa and Aeris, who both braced themselves for an attack.

"You two, you need to combine you're magic and open a portal back to the planet! Do it NOW!!" Sephiroth shouted. The two stared at him blankly for a moment, then realizing they should probably do it, they got started.

Atrum looked over as the portal formed. "No, i do'nt think so." Atrum said quietly, then flew right at the two women. Sephiroth whirled drawing the Masamune and swung not at Atrum, but at his sword. Sephiroth knew that striking at Atrum

would be worse then useless, but maybe his sword was still open to attack. The two blades met and magical strands of energy in the shape of cat tails burst outwards as Atrum was knocked backwards. Sephiroth had to fight

the instinct to follow through with another attack, it would do no good. "It's ready!" Aeris declared loudly. Cloud and Squall looked quickly moved towards the portal. Atrum once again charged the women with an overhead chop,

which Sephiroth met head on with another burst of magical energies, their blades locked together and they shoved feircely against each other.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Go through the portal! I can't hold him off for long!" Sephiroth said in a strained voice as the two swords ground against each other causing sparks to spray outwards.

Cloud nodded and said "You turned out alright." Sephiroth nodded slightly then turned his head back to Atrum and re-doubled his efforts. Squall moved through the portal followed by Aeris and Rinoa. Cloud stepped back towards the portal.

"I...forgive you." Cloud said, then stepped backwards into the portal which closed behind him. Sephiroth smiled. Then the two fighter broke apart and jumped to meet each other in the air as the last of the platform broke away and fell into the

all incinerating light.


End file.
